


Road Trips

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang cannot sing, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Chaos, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay people cannot drive, Hiking, Humor, I speak from experience, JETKO IS BARELY THERE, Jet keeps sleeping, Katara needs an advil, M/M, Pictures, Road Trips, Sokka is peak humor, Suki is so done, Suki needs to be fed ok, Toph is an aggressive small bladder, dont ask, its like one line, period, shes is always hungry, slight crack, zuko is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: “Do we have Pringles?” Suki asks.“Hey, I have to piss,” Toph yells.“You peed an hour ago!” Aang exclaims.“And?” Toph drawls.“Jet’s asleep on my phone,” Sokka whines.Katara and Zuko share a look.“I’m loving it,” Zuko says dryly.Suki perks up. “Hey, can we have McDonalds?”
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), minor jet/zuko - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Road Trips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hello_darkness_my_old_friend_27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_darkness_my_old_friend_27/gifts).



> I spent 3 fucking months staring at this fic with no clue what to do with it

Now, Zuko was used to being kidnapped.

Most people would be concerned by such a statement, but it was his life.

His friends were incredibly clingy and didn’t understand what it meant to leave someone alone. 

What he was not used to was Toph grabbing all of Druk’s stuff, Jet grabbing the dog himself, Katara throwing all of his things into a suitcase, Suki closing up his house, Aang and Appa waking him up, and Sokka throwing him over his shoulder.

“Road trip! The RV is out back!” Suki cheers.

“What the fuck?” Zuko asks, eyes half open, only aware that he’s currently on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Aang made breakfast. Sokka, hurry the hell up, Zuko’s scrawny ass isn’t that hard to carry,” Toph snaps.

When Zuko’s stuff is tossed into the trunk and he’s thrown into a bed he later realizes he and Sokka are bunking in, he wraps himself in the blanket, only leaving his head peeking out.

“You ok with the road trip?” Katara asks, starting up the car.

“Can I drive?” Zuko counters.

Every single person in the car practically screeches no, because the last time the let Zuko drive, they went from the Grand Canyon to the bottom of a ditch near the Yucatan Peninsula.

“Do we have Pringles?” Suki asks.

“Hey, I have to piss,” Toph yells.

“You peed an hour ago!” Aang exclaims.

“And?” Toph drawls.

“Jet’s asleep on my phone,” Sokka whines.

Katara and Zuko share a look.

“I’m loving it,” Zuko says dryly.

Suki perks up. “Hey, can we have McDonalds?”

***

“What kind of dumbass woke up Jet?” Suki hisses.

Aang frowns. “Why?”

“He’s going through….a phase right now,” Sokka says after a minute.

Aang looks even more confused. “What phase?”

“He’s fixating on something,” Katara explains.

“….Zuko?” Aang asks helplessly.

Zuko snorts. “Bitch, you wish.”

“Then what?” Aang asks.

“More like homicide,” Toph said, grinning.

Aang pales. “Oh no.”

“AANG!” Jet yells.

Zuko swears he’s never seen the boy run so fast.

***

Suki was all for hiking.

Just not in the middle of fucking nowhere.

And now, Zuko and her were lost with Druk. 

Zuko seemed pretty at ease, just wandering around.

“How are you so calm?” Suki questions.

Zuko shrugs. “I have Druk. Why would I be worried?”

Suki admitted that was true.

Having a full grown Great Dane could be pretty intimidating but Druk was a sweetheart.

He accidentally hit a butterfly once and cried for a week.

While Suki was reminiscing, she didn’t see Druk charge at her.

So, within seconds, she’s flat on her butt in the river, soaking wet with a hyperactive dog on her.

Zuko is practically crying with laughter.

“I hope both sides of your pillow are always warm!” Suki threatens.

“Worth it,” Zuko wheezes between laughter, bending over with the force of his amusement.

They do manage to find their way out eventually, Suki, thankfully, not getting sick.

***

“Hey, Hey! Wake up. We’re at Mount Rushmore!” 

Sokka shakes him until Jet finally gets up. “Y’know, Mount Rushmore was stolen from the…” 

He trails off, clearly still half-asleep. 

Sokka raises an eyebrow but stabs Jet in the side once before giving up and leaving him in the van. 

“Zuko! Wanna take some pictures with me?” He hears Katara yell from the trail. 

Sokka jogs to catch up with them, leaving Suki, Toph and Jet in the car. 

They reach the summit in no time, and Katara leans over to take a selfie with Zuko. 

“Zuko, you are taking more pictures than that, right?” 

“No? I left my phone in the ca- van.” 

“Aang? Do you have your phone?” 

“I may have, uh…” He looks down sheepishly at the severe drop down. 

“Aang!” The three of them scold. 

Sokka looks down at his phone. “Great, it’s dead.” 

They all look to Katara. 

“Can I please, please, please, for once, take a picture from your phone?”

“No. I don’t know why you don’t think I’m capable of taking good photos!” 

“Because you’re not!” 

The photos, as expected, end up blurred and shaky. 

Sokka sighs. He didn’t expect anything different.

***

“Aang, for the love of all things holy, please stop singing.” 

“I’m a good singer!” Aang protests.

“What do you think ‘good’ means, Twinkle Toes?” Toph asks.

“This is harassment!” Aang protests.

“Damn right it is,” Zuko agrees. “Katara, turn left the next exit.”

“Isn’t it the one after?”

“Wait, is it?”

“Zuko!”

“Does this mean I can sing again!”

“NO!”

Aang pouts, sulking in his seat.

Both Appa and Druk nuzzle him as reassurance.

“Nice to know someone loves me,” Aang says loudly.

Suki holds out a chip and both dogs go to her.

“So much for love,” Jet snickers.

“You woke up just to say that?” Aang asks irritably.

“Yes,” Jet deadpans.

***

Toph and Jet pass a bag of Sour Patch between them.

“I can’t believe they forgot us at a Gas Station,” Jet chuckles.

Toph snorts. “I can. They’re dumbasses, all of them.”

“No arguments here.”

“At least it’s a nice gas station.”

“That doesn’t exist.”

“But it does.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Yes ma’am.”

They sit silently, enjoying the sound of roaring engines and arguing couples.

“HOLY SHIT, TOPH ARE YOU OK?!”

“JET, ARE THOSE MY SOUR PATCH?!”

“THAT’S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!”

“I PAID 2 WHOLE DOLLARS FOR THOSE!”

***

Zuko flops onto his couch, exhausted after their road trip.

Everyone else is in various states of unconsciousness all around his house.

“I want a drink,” Jet mumbles.

Katara, surprisingly, is the first to agree. “Please.”

Zuko laughs.

Yeah, that road trip was worth the headache.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
